Drunken Truth
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AU to the incident with wine cave where almost everyone gets drunk. You know the episode. Anyway here is MY version of events. Warning lemons do appear so anyone wants to back out they have their chance before clicking this title screen. ENJOY!


Chapter 1-Drunken Truth

(A/N: This is a one-shot Inuyasha fic with lemon so anyone, who wants out can do so at the end of this author's note, and those that stay may not complain. This is an Inuyasha and Sango pairing while an AU at the same time so if you don't like it then leave. Enjoy!)

They had gone to this secret place to get the dying old master of Miroku's very special wine stored here before the old fart past away. Kagome had been a real bitch to the half-demon Inuyasha while they paid a visit to the _supposed_ holy man and even going so far as to sitting Inuyasha on several occasion for not wanting to clean up the place. Despite the sittings, Inuyasha still protested, and even hitting Shippo once for making a remark about him being a good maid. Kagome was going to sit him again, but Sango surprisingly intervened saying that Shippo deserved it, and that she should give Inuyasha a break.

The reincarnation of Kikyo _reluctantly_ agreed before they soon went up the mountain to find the wine holding cave with Inuyasha giving the demon slayer a polite nod. The little fox demon had deserved it since he always hid behind Kagome for protection from a well deserved beating when needed, which was why the said fox was tied down with a gag in his mouth, and Kilala making sure the brat didn't break free from his binds.

When they found the cave, Inuyasha immediately knew something was wrong since the place smelled too sweet, too intoxicating, and too enticing for one with his sense of smell. The others were not so fortunate, as they were human with an inferior sense of smell, and were easy prey for the leaking aroma from the various wine barrels in the cave. Kagome had become a bit dizzy at first, moving here or there, giggling when she saw fit to, and went into a form of singing no one outside of her time from the future heard.

While this happened, Miroku was resisting the affects of the wine aroma filling the cave, but was slowly falling under its spell, and had to lean on his staff for support using its holy powers to fight off the drunkenness that threatened to take him. Sango was being weird like Kagome only unlike the girl from the future, the demon slayer was being very flirtatious with Inuyasha, and clinging to him with a lust filled hunger in her eyes.

Inuyasha could handle the monk being weakened or even Kagome's horrible singing, but the girl clinging to him, and moving her arms around his chest.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's ditch the pervert and the ungrateful bitch. Let's go someplace where we can have our own _fun_ away from their 'holier then though' based judgment," said Sango whispering her words into his dog ears making them twitch several times, which made Sango giggle at the reaction she got, and clung even tighter to his form.

"Sango what are you doing? Damn it you're intoxicated by the smell from all the wine is giving off from the leaking barrels," said Inuyasha before looking over at Miroku, who was looking at the two of them wondering what was going on since his vision was now becoming slightly blurry.

The monk was about to ask them when Kagome was halfway through her "song", which unbeknown to the other three would have her say the one word Inuyasha hated her saying the most when she tripped falling on her face.

"Lady Kagome!" said Miroku trying to get to the fallen girl should she have hurt herself from the fall since it did look like she took quite spill if what his blurry vision told him.

As the monk made his way to her, Miroku tripped losing his grip on his staff falling right on top of the poor girl with their head colliding knocking Miroku into unconsciousness, and Kagome further into it.

"Oh good there completely out of it. Now we can have our _fun_ together Inuyasha-kun," said Sango gripping Inuyasha upper fire rat clothing before kissing his cheek and neck in a sensual manner.

"S-Sango?! S-Stop!" said Inuyasha though he wasn't going to deny that Sango's kisses felt really _really_ good to him and nearly made him want to growl out in pleasure.

"Why? Why must I stop? I don't want to and I can feel your heartbeat through my hand on your chest beating rapidly meaning you must like it too. You deserve to have your own time for fun Inuyasha and not be chained down by that girl from the future," said Sango her voice sounding like it was slightly in pain, as if she knew some secret truth.

"Why do you say such things," said Inuyasha bringing Sango from his side to face him completely in his front.

"Because she told me Inuyasha. Kagome told me how she was _never_ going to free you from this damned rosary she uses to keep you down. When I asked why, Kagome said you were nothing, but a dirty animal that needed to be tamed, and when she got the jewel she would turn you human before leaving this time for hers not caring how you felt," said Sango, as her eyes now filled with tears, and she hugged him deeply while crying into his shirt.

"S-She said that?" said Inuyasha, as she couldn't understand why the girl would do that to him, and simply leave him to wallow in misery.

"While you were cleaning the house and we were elsewhere taking care of other things for Miroku's dying master. I told her it was wrong to do that to you and that you had a right to be whatever you wanted to be, but she looked at me like I was insane. I wanted to tell you, but she told me not to or she wouldn't make any attempt to save Kohaku from Naraku's control," said Sango knowing she shouldn't say these things due to Kagome being in the room even though the girl was unconscious, but the wine's power was now compelling her to speak the truth to the half-demon.

"What about Miroku? I thought you two would get married?" said Inuyasha sensing that the girl was telling the truth despite the wine's drunken power over her.

"How can I marry a monk? Monks cannot get married and one simply just cannot leave it like a worn out shirt Inuyasha. Besides, he's a pervert with wandering hands, and will not be faithful to me like he claims he will," said Sango nuzzling her face deep into his chest while her hands moved to feel the muscles on his back enjoying each one she touched.

"Yeah I saw him in a village once before we came to his master's house and he had just finished asking a Kagome's age if she wanted to bare his children to help break a curse that was placed on him," said Inuyasha laughing at the man's misfortunate in finding out the girl's Father, who just happened to be a well muscled miner was behind the monk, and before Miroku knew what hit him...the man's fist did.

"But _you_ Inuyasha are not like him. When I was being trained by my Father in the ways of demon slaying, he taught me the habits of demons, and even when it came to the ways of mating. How dog demons mate for life, how they are devoted to their mate no matter what, and how...how they make love to their mate as if it was there very last day in this world," said Sango blushing slightly at her words while Inuyasha was doing the same, as he was beginning to understand the meaning of her words, and if it weren't for the rosary around his neck, the half-demon would have accepted Sango's innuendo based offer she was giving him without question.

"Sango if I...if I _mated_ with you, then Kagome will simply sit me straight into oblivion, and she'll take her anger out on you next!" said Inuyasha knowing that while the woman before him could no doubt hold her own against Kagome, it was Sango's long time friend Kilala that could pay the price for it.

"I know. I overheard her once talking to Kaede about making a rosary of her own to use on other demons, but I felt in my gut that such knowledge would be used closer to our group then outside, and I talked to Kaede about it with her assurance that Kagome will not learn anything. Incidentally though I learned something about yours that Kagome doesn't know about that could free you from it," said Sango giving him a sexy smile even if it was an inebriated one.

"Wh_**at?**_" said Inuyasha finding his demon blood was now having its own adverse effect from the wine's power since it was dulling his human side.

"Yes. Kaede told me in the confidence I would tell Kagome since she believes you and her are _destined_ to be with each other. Once you mate with the one you love even if you don't know it, the rosary will be overpowered by such a union, and before forced to break apart never to be remade again," said Sango enjoying the scent he gave off in his clothes while the aroma of the wine in the room only seemed to enhance it several times over.

"And you think _**it can be us?**_ I'm not trying to _**be mean here Sango**_ don't get me wrong, I think you're an _**incredibly strong**_ _**woman**_, possibly one of the strongest _**I will have ever known to this day**_, but incase you haven't _**forgotten if I lose my sword**_, and badly hurt _**I'll be possessed by my demon**_ blood," said Inuyasha, as he was feeling his eyes turning from yellow to red, and his claws becoming longer then usual now that his demon blood was burning inside of him now that his human side had finally been subdued by the intoxicating wine in the room.

"I don't care Inuyasha! I told Miroku that no matter what happens, I would continue to follow you demonic transformation or not, I accept you for who you are, and will until the end of my days," said Sango tightening her hug on him sensing the transformation in him was happening, but she didn't care right now, and she wanted him to know that no matter what.

After a few seconds, Sango looked up to see his transformation was complete yet, he did not have the appearance of someone who was constantly bloodthirsty. Rather his facial appearance was surprisingly quite calm, almost like the transformation had been for the lack of a better word _perfected_, and when Inuyasha looked at her with his blood red eyes, she saw they held a form of..._respect_ in them for her.

"_**You...accept me?"**_ said Inuyasha in his demonized voice that made Sango shiver in fear and pleasure all at once.

"Whether human, demon, or half of both I will love you no matter what form you are in. If Kagome truly loved you, she would have removed that rosary from your neck, and let you do what you need to do to stop Naraku," said Sango kissing his chest beyond his shirt giving is a lick every few kisses, which made the demonized Inuyasha growl in pleasure.

"_**And you wish to be my mate?"**_ said Inuyasha just so his demonic mind could properly process this information from Sango.

"Yes. I want to be your mate. I want to be your woman. I want to be your bitch that you take from behind when you want to mate. I want to be the Mother of your children," said Sango opening his shirt more while kissing other tender spots on his chest.

The demon slayer was quickly finding out that her current drunken state was making her say things, _truthful_ things that the moral part of her brain had kept at bay out of respect for Kagome, and the hope the girl would change her feelings for Inuyasha in the matters of the heart.

But now the wine's intoxicating drunken power had shut down her moral side and let out the more direct side of Sango to take action that helped balance her out.

"_**Then let's take this time between us some place a little less...crowded,"**_ said Inuyasha, as his demon side had judged the very weight of Sango's in his head finding they were truthful and she was in fact worthy to mate with since she was a strong female.

"No. I don't know how long those two will be out. Let's do it here while we still have a chance," said Sango, as she was so afraid this was a dream, and the instant they left it would all be over with things going back to the way they were with Kagome abusing the rosary while the monk grabbing her ass every so often.

"_**What my mate wants, my mate shall have, and then some,"**_ said Inuyasha grinning at her with his demonic grin, but it was one Sango knew she could trust, and met his lips with her own sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body with every second they stayed lip locked together.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Sango was moaned into his kiss loving how his tongue moved against hers like they were in a fight and her mouth was the battlefield. She had been kissed once when she was very much younger and had not taken an interest in boys in general at the time. The kiss was so weak to her she told her Father about it and he told her there were two types of kissers in the world. The dominate and the submissive with the latter of the two being the boy that had kissed her when she was younger. She had hated it at the time, calling it "icky" since she didn't understand what it meant to kiss someone in that fashion, and told her Father she would never let a boy kiss her.

Her Father simply laughed telling she would be singing a different tune when matured into a beautiful young woman like her Mother.

Now she was being kissed by a dominating kisser, who was ravishing her mouth like it was a rare dish to be eaten before it was lost, and that was how Sango liked it. She was soon grabbed by her hips and pushed into a nearby wooden pillar, as Inuyasha made his move on her, kissing her face, her neck on both sides, and his hands were grabbing her at every angle they could. Sango of course knew that he was trying to find the piece of her suit that would allow him to remove it entirely, which he soon did, and began removing it as fast as possible.

Sango not wanting to be outdone grabs his dog ears gently giving them a massage that makes Inuyasha let out a moan of pleasure and she hears him growl into hers in approval. While this happens, Sango notices her slayer suit is halfway removed leaving her bottom half from the hip down from being taken off leaving her bare breast to be shown to the demonically possessed half-demon, who once freeing them from their confinement, had begun massaging them, and kissing each of them with rough yet loving care.

"That's it Inuyasha-kun. Dominate me like the demon I know you are that Kagome won't let you be since she's too narrow minded to let you embrace yourself," said Sango feeling her stomach along her lower regions burning with a fire in her now making her gasp and moan at Inuyasha's pleasurable work.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before he had her naked, Sango used her hands to remove his upper clothing, which upon seeing what she wanted helped in her quest until he was without upper clothing like her, and she basked in his manliness. It seemed the demon side of Inuyasha enhanced his already muscled form into something bordering on God like and Sango couldn't help, but lick her lips in a hungry fashion before jumping the man giving him a surprisingly dominating kiss of her own.

"_**My mate is horny. I can smell your honey. Pervy monk won't have you after tonight,"**_ said Inuyasha grinning at her, as he held her in his arms grabbing her ass with one hand while the other had one of her breasts.

"Damn right," said Sango in a whispery breath feeling him rip off the lower part of her slayer suit and tossing it aside making her feel tingly all over from being like this in front of such an imposing male specimen.

Sango couldn't help herself, as she shivered in pleasure when Inuyasha stroked her butt cheek with a single clawed finger, and when she arched her back when she felt it touch her pussy she could feel the hardness in his pants. She arched further letting out a strained scream, as the clawed finger moved it's away around her inner area now soaked with her juices, and hit a certain nub that Inuyasha judged upon his finger's contact with made her feel pleasure.

"_**Mate feels good and ready for mating,"**_ said Inuyasha taking the clawed finger and licking the juice that dripping from it.

"That felt good Inuyasha-kun. Let me return the favor only a loyal submissive mate can," said Sango kissing his lips, cheek, neck, chest, stomach, and after getting on her knees she grabbed his pants before pulling them down to his ankles before seeing his large erect cock a tongue flick away from her mouth.

Licking her lips at the sight, Sango could feel her body getting warmer like she was on fire, and after grabbing the appendage gave it a few licks before sucking on it. Inuyasha let out a heavy growl of pleasure, as he soon placed a hand gently on her head telling her she was doing just fine, and that he was pleased with her skills. Sango herself couldn't believe she was actually able to fit the thing inside of her mouth due to the length and width of thing put any male _human_ and possibly even full blooded demons to shame. Sango couldn't help, but wonder if it would fit inside her pussy when the time came for him to, and hoped her lubrication she was giving the cock combined with her own juices already leaking out of her pussy would help.

"_**Mate...I'm...cumming!"**_ said Inuyasha finally his words barely recognizable, but after his hand began forcing her to move faster Sango understood, and proceeded to help her mate release his seed into her.

Finally, after what felt like forever with her tongue licking around the head, and sucking on it when she put as much of it as she could in the half-demon finally climaxed into Sango's mouth. She nearly choked on the amount that came out of it, but steeling her ever stubborn resolve, Sango managed to get most of it down with only little bits leaking out of her mouth. When she released his cock from her mouth when it was over, Sango saw he was still hard, though it was no surprise given demonic stamina was second to none, and his eyes were now burning with desire for her.

"Oh my Inuyasha-kun, you look ready to mate now, and my body feels so lonely without you. Please help your bitch in her time of need my sexy demonic mate," said Sango, as she turned around, and bent over on all fours giving Inuyasha a look at her wet folds that were inviting his cock to enter.

"_**Mate no longer alone. Mate has me now,"**_ said Inuyasha while looking at Sango's sexy body seeing traces of her scars from previous battles making her in his mind looking even better then before.

"That's right Inuyasha-kun. Now let's truly become mates now. My pussy yearns for your cock to fill me up and give you a child," said Sango wagging her ass at him making the demonic Inuyasha growl with anticipation, as he lined up with her pussy, and entered into her womanhood making Sango scream in pain as well as pleasure.

The pain eventually left however, as his cock instantly hit every special spot in her pussy almost at once, and with every type of moment no matter how significant made her body feel like it was being shocked from the inside. Not one to be gentle and believing Sango didn't like the gentle type giving her nature as a demon slayer; Inuyasha's demonic side began thrusting roughly into the woman loving how she practically screamed out his name in pleasure, as her juices soaked his cock making everything feel incredible to him, and the harder the thrust into her, the more she screamed out wanting more.

"_**Mate mine forever. Give me many pups. Many pups that will call you Mother,"**_ said Inuyasha thrusting faster into her loving how she managed to support herself in the given position despite his powerful thrusts into her pussy.

"That's right Inuyasha-kun. We'll be so happy together with all your children I give birth to," said Sango never having felt so much pleasure before in her life and the fact that her virgin barrier had been destroy when she was younger due to a weapons training exercise gone wrong she didn't feel any of the intense pain women said occurred during the first time.

The demonize Inuyasha began going faster, as he felt Sango's pussy walls begin to put pressure on his cock, and finding his own release was not far along. He reached around to her front grabbing her breast with one of his hands he began to kiss around her shoulder area near the neck line. With one final thrust, Inuyasha bit down on Sango's shoulder making the demon slayer scream out in pain, and pleasure that followed with her own orgasm with her lover's own within seconds of it before they collapsed together on their sides still connected.

"_**Mate rest now. Regain strength for our next encounter. Will help build up stamina for more mating,"**_ said Inuyasha licking her new mark while she moaned at his touch before reaching back and with what strength she had in her free before pulling on his rosary.

Within seconds of her actions the powerful binding tool that once held Inuyasha at the mercy of Kagome's temper was shattered freeing the young man from his prison.

'Now I can sleep without fear of her hurting you my mate,' thought Sango kissing his jaw, as he nuzzled against her shoulder, and the two fell into blissful sleep.

(End Lemon)

The next morning, Sango found herself waking up alone, _outside_ of the cave with the warmth of Inuyasha's fire rat shirt covering her nude body, and her slayer suit laid out next to her. Reaching up to where he bit her, Sango gasped in shock at feeling the mark that signified her as his mate, and realized that what had happened the previous day was not a dream. Upon inspecting her surrounding, she saw a note on the ground telling her Inuyasha would be back, as he had to go back inside to retrieve the other two before the aroma in the cave put them into a permanently unconscious state.

'It was real! Telling him everything, telling him about Kagome's intentions, and mating with Inuyasha was all real,' thought Sango trying to get up only to feel aching in her hip region before she realized this was to be expected after having such incredible sex the previous day.

Deciding to sit down and put on her slayer suit, Sango did just that, and after finding her body was still struggling to stand she picked up her weapon leaning against the mountain wall. Walking near the entrance they had entered as a group, Sango instantly smelled the scent of the wine along with the even stronger scent of sex that occurred the previous day with Inuyasha, and the demon slayer blushed at that thought.

"_**Resting well my mate?"**_ said Inuyasha behind her his voice losing none of it demonic potency, which surprisingly made Sango excitedly inside, and she shivered upon his close proximity.

"Yes my mate. Is your voice okay? You don't...sound like you usually do," said Sango hoping she wasn't insulting him.

"_**Voice not important. You are important. Voice will change back eventually,"**_ said Inuyasha nuzzling her face while licking her ear making Sango moan at his touch.

"Just wanted to know. Thanks for making me feel so special Inuyasha-kun. How are the others?" said Sango putting her hand on his clawed one that was on her stomach.

"_**Wench and pervy monk are still asleep. Little fox pup saw me and became scared of my new form. Little cat saw it and submitted to me having smelled your scent,"**_ said Inuyasha grinning at the last part while a hand grabbed her breast making her hot and bothered again.

"We need to head down to greet them again Inuyasha. Kilala may smell my scent on you, but she will become worried if I don't return with you shortly," said Sango, as she arched her back, and gasped at his touch when she felt him further his ministrations to her chest.

"_**Your protection is my job. Little cat shouldn't worry so much,"**_ said Inuyasha licking her ear that made Sango's legs feel weak.

"If the others wake up, Shippo will tell them about your transformation, and the loss of your rosary. They will see to it you are hunted down fearing I have killed you. Let's go down the mountain and after we deal with them...you can have me anyway you want," said Sango grabbing one of his ears gently and giving it a sensual massage of her own.

"_**Little fox needs a good pounding. Wench makes him weak. We will make him strong. Let's go mate,"**_ said Inuyasha putting Sango's weapon on her back and picking up the woman bridal style making the demon slayer blush at feeling his muscles again through his shirt.

It was then Sango felt the hilt of his sword touch her back making her realize that even though Inuyasha had his sword around his waist, it didn't revert him back, and she was forced to conclude only the man himself could change back by his own will. Not that she minded of course since Inuyasha was in control of his demonic side now, as someone had accepted all of him, and not just one or the other.

'Now I just hope the others don't do something stupid,' thought Sango since they needed to work together to defeat Naraku.

Unfortunately, Kagome throwing a hissy fit when she learned what happened qualified as something stupid, and if Inuyasha was still wearing the rosary on his neck the younger version of Kikyo would have sit him until his insides became liquid goo.

"How could you do this to me? To us? I freed you from that tree Inuyasha! You owe me everything you have right now," said Kagome, who had stormed up to Inuyasha's form too angry to see the fact that he was demonized, and/or he wasn't cowering in fear of her.

"_**I owe wench nothing. You weren't going to free me from pain rosary were you?"**_ said Inuyasha snarling at the reincarnation of Kikyo seeing the girl look at him with shock and fear.

"Don't change the subject!" said Kagome sweating a little under his narrowing eyes, as she _now_ saw they were red, and filled with anger.

"Then why don't you answer him Kagome? Or do you want me to tell him for you. Not that hiding the truth from him matters since I already did tell him. You are just like Kikyo wanting to turn him human not caring that perhaps that maybe just _maybe_ Inuyasha likes being more then human. I accepted Inuyasha for who he is, for what he is, and because of that I was able to free him from the rosary you refused to remove from his neck," said Sango scowling at Kagome, who scowled back, but cowered under Inuyasha's growl, and backed away slightly making the demon slayer smile.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let some weak little girl with quasi-priestess powers mess with his mate even if said mate could hold her own.

"So what? It's not like Inuyasha doesn't deserve it. How can you even love him? Or him in his transformed state? I may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but I certainly do NOT have the love she held for you Inuyasha. She was right in making the rosary to keep you chained down like a simple house pet, which I see you are now only you walk still walk just like a human, and quite frankly I find that such _creatures_ have no right whatsoever to even be allowed to roam around free," said Kagome her eyes looking bitterly between demon and demon slayer while Shippo couldn't believe this girl he was beginning to see as a second Mother only to find she was acting like an evil witch.

"_**Let me kill her mate. The wench's words are foul, hate filled, and poison to the air you breathe,"**_ said Inuyasha showing his teeth and growling heavily at the girl.

"No. She's not worth it Inuyasha-kun. Let her think what she wants, as she can't hurt you anymore, and we can go on our own to stop Naraku," said Sango knowing that if they go on without Miroku and Kagome they could cover more ground.

"_**Your right. Weaklings deserve to be killed by weaklings,"**_ said Inuyasha picking up Shippo while Kilala transformed and the half-demon put the fox on the cats now much larger back before the group began walking away.

"Go ahead and leave. I hope you have disgusting and disfigured bastard children with that demon loving whore!" said Kagome stomping her foot in her frustration at the two, which made Inuyasha and Sango stop in their tracks, and the half-demon turning his head halfway to look at the spineless girl from the future.

"_**Worth it now?"**_ said Inuyasha his clawed hands clenching and unclenching.

"Yes," said Sango knowing that was all Inuyasha needed to unleash his fury upon the girl before him.

Inuyasha instantly charged forward, faster then the eyes around him could see, he was in front of Kagome in an instant, with his right hand grabbing her face, lifting her into the air, and slammed her down hard into the ground.

"Inuyasha! What in Buddha's name did you do that for?" said Miroku finding his voice through the entire matter and was equally surprised at his own protests against the half-demon.

"_**Payback. What wench feels now is what I felt at her hands with pain rosary. Would you like to join wench for groping mate. MY **__**mate**__**!"**_ said Inuyasha his eyes glowing blood red again making Miroku back away quite a few steps.

"N-No Inuyasha. I recognize Sango as your mate and will keep myself from doing that ever again," said Miroku fearfully taking a few more steps back from Inuyasha.

"_**Good pervert monk. Remember she is mine to love, mine to mate with, and **__**mine**__** to have children with. Take the wench back to Kaede that while I am no threat to the old hag, if she makes a rosary to give to Kagome to use on me...I'll slice her half!"**_ said Inuyasha before walking up to Sango giving her a loving kiss with the others leaving the two and the other old monk to their own devices.

(Sometime Later)

Inuyasha was walking with Sango alone having left the other two at their campsite to rest and absorb the days current events with what had happened between them all. As the two walked they finally found a nice secluded spot and Inuyasha began kissing Sango, who was now in her traveling kimono making the demon slayer moan, and she pressed her body against him even more.

"_**Pick up where left off mate,"**_ said Inuyasha grabbing her butt cheek and pulling a page out of Miroku's flirt book began groping her.

However, unlike Miroku, the demon slayer didn't slap Inuyasha, but rather she wanted him to continue, and let out her own growl of pleasure to signify she loved it.

(Lemon Starts Here)

"Yes. We certainly need to. Let me help you my loving mate," said Sango, as she had taken off his upper clothes leaving him bare chest while he took off her kimono tie, and began massaging her breasts.

As Sango enjoyed her breast being fondled by the half-demon, her hands began working on their own, and went for his pants before she was able to get them loose enough to pull down. Inuyasha kicked them off easily while he in turn removed the rest of her kimono leaving them both naked and if what Sango saw was any indication, her mate was more then ready to fuck her senseless.

"_**Beautiful,"**_ said Inuyasha moving closer to her and kissing her passionately with both love and lust that filled his demonized blood right now.

Sango blushed at his words before she stopped him for just a second and winked at him mischievously, as she got on her knees, and began taking his cock into her mouth sucking it. Inuyasha groaned in pleasure, as Sango continued pleasing him like any mate worth her being would, and began massaging her scalp gently with his hand. Inuyasha loved the feeling of her tongue dancing around his member, her one hand massaging his balls, and the other was pumping what her mouth could not take.

Inuyasha could only let out a howl before he came in her mouth holding her steady, as she drank all that she could from him, and after doing so she licked her lip to get what escaped her. Grabbing Inuyasha by the hips, Sango motioned for him to lie down on the ground with her on top, and she moved her pussy right over his cock.

"I love you Inuyasha-kun," said Sango looking him right in the eyes, as she was about to descent upon his appendage.

"_**I love you too mate,"**_ said Inuyasha grabbing her sexy hips and let her go at the pace she wanted to have him enter her.

Sango let out a moan of delight, as Inuyasha's cock filled her to the brink making her put her hands on his muscled body for support, and began riding him with great vigor. Her juices had already begun moistening her pussy before she even started sucking his cock. Now she was slick with wet depths that only Inuyasha's cock could fill and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Your cock feels so good in my pussy Inuyasha-kun," said Sango, as she felt him thrust into her in harmony to her up and down movements finding they added to her pleasure, and loved how he made her feel so damn good inside.

"_**I will always try to please mate. No matter what,"**_ said Inuyasha, as his thrust became harder and faster while one of his hands moved to her breasts, and the other squeezing one of her ass cheeks.

Sango couldn't take much more, as she increased her pace, and thrashed about like a woman possessed before finally climaxing that made Inuyasha soon follow sending his potent seed into her womb. Inuyasha himself wasn't done though, as he gently placed Sango on her back, and began thrusting into her with quick hard thrusts into her pussy. Sango was still just getting over her first orgasm when Inuyasha did this, which caused her to let out multiple gasps of pleasure, and screams of his name when she had another orgasm with the half-demon cumming in her pussy causing some of it to overflow.

'If this keeps up, Inuyasha-kun is going to spoil me, and yet it's exactly how I want it,' thought Sango before Inuyasha collapsed on top of her and then rolling to his side so he wouldn't crush her with his body mass.

(End Lemon)

"_**Mate satisfied?"**_ said Inuyasha before moving it so she was resting her body on top of him with the smell of sweat, sex, and love hanging in the air telling of the tale that went on between the two.

"Oh yes Inuyasha-kun. I do believe your mate is very satisfied. Thank you," said Sango kissing his cheek and resting comfortably on his muscled chest sighing contently.

"_**Welcome mate. I'll transform back tomorrow so as to not to scare our little fox," **_said Inuyasha, as he still saw the fright in Shippo whenever the little runt wanted to talk to him.

"Just remember Inuyasha-kun no matter what form you take I love you," said Sango, as she wrapped her arms fully around his body with him doing the same for her.

"_**And I you mate. And I you,"**_ said Inuyasha before the two lovers fell into a distant sleep together hoping for the best in getting what they wanted.

And it was all thanks to a little drunken truth.

(A/N: Well what do you think? I know I thought I would never go back, but hey it just popped into my head. Remember this is an AU so not everything you just read is the same as the cannon episode, which we all know was WAY different then this, and if anyone has problems with this pairing, lemons, etc. Then TS and read something else. Sorry. I just hate it when people flame me when I give clear warnings and they choose to ignore it. Until next time...PEACE!!)


End file.
